


Of Forgotten Cases and Epiphanies

by Morgane (smilla840)



Category: Dresden Files (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilla840/pseuds/Morgane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy meets Bob. And draws her own conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Forgotten Cases and Epiphanies

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after "What About Bob?" so vague spoilers for that. Complete crack!

Murphy isn’t in the best of moods. She’s got a weird case. Again. And so she’s heading for Harry’s place. Again. Honestly, once in while, she’d like a straight-forward case. No weird stuff, no strange signs, no inexplicable death. Just a good old murder, with a killer she can arrest and send to jail.

Is that really too much to ask?

With a sigh, she pushes the door of Harry’s office open and steps in, hoping against hope Harry will tell her ‘this’ – whatever _‘this’_ is because she personally has no idea – has nothing to do with his world. 

But Harry is already with someone, their heads bowed over something on the table and for a second she thinks client but then the stranger gives a wry smile and says something she doesn't quite catch. And Harry looks startled for a second before he starts grinning uncontrollably and goes to say something in turn.

Well. This is nice and all but she doesn’t have all day.

She clears her throat loudly – she _is_ on the clock here – and Harry nearly jumps out of his skin, looking up to see her standing right there. He immediately starts looking edgy and vaguely anxious, shooting a would-be meaningful glance to the man next him – if Murphy had to guess she’d say Harry is asking him to leave. But the other is either clueless or deliberately chooses to ignore him.

“Murphy! Hadn’t heard you come in.” Harry gives a weak laugh, and now Murphy wants to know what they were doing. Or maybe she doesn’t.

“Yeah, I noticed.”

There is an awkward silence during which Harry fidgets, Murphy looks pointedly at the man next to him waiting for an introduction, and said man crosses his arms and looks amused by the whole thing.

In the end, she takes matters into her own hands. “Lt. Murphy, Chicago PD,” she says, extending a hand towards the man who looks at it nonplussed.

“Oh, I know.” He eyes her appraisingly, and why does she feel like she’s being sized up? He makes no motion to shake her hand – instead, he raises an eyebrow at Harry and when that doesn’t get a reaction, he shoves a hand against the small of Harry’s back. At least she thinks that’s what he does – she can’t actually see it.

Huh. Weird.

But whatever it was, it seems to bring Harry back among the livings. He jerks forward, looking back at the man with a vaguely annoyed expression on his face. It doesn’t seem to phase the stranger though. If anything, he looks quite proud of himself.

“Oh, right. Right. Murphy, this is Bob. Bob is… an old friend of mine.”

He takes a step forward, distracting her from the fact that her hand is still hanging in the air. ‘Bob’ follows.

“I didn't know you had friends, Dresden.”

Harry looks slightly hurt at that and great, now she feels guilty. She glances at the stranger – Bob – and finds him glaring at her. Oh, that’s just perfect. 

“As a matter of fact, he does,” Bob says with a hint of warning and Murphy decides it’s time to change the subject.

“I wanted to show you something.” She waves the file she’s still – somehow – holding. What she does for her job…

“Sure, sure.” Harry hastily clears a spot on the desk and gestures for her to start. “Go on, I’m all ears.”

She shoots him a disbelieving look – does he _really_ expect her to talk in front of a total stranger?

“Oh, right. Bob, would you mind…”

“Of course not Harry.” He says it with a smug smile and turns to leave. Murphy expects him to head for the door but instead he goes towards the back of the office. 

Murphy blinks. For a friend of Harry’s she’s never met before, he seems awfully familiar with the place. But back to the subject at hand.

“So… Bob.”

Or maybe it can keep a little longer.

“What about him?”

“How long have you known him?” Maybe she sounds like a cop but you can’t really blame her, can you? Harry’s always been prone to attract trouble and a man she’s never seen before shows up in his home, looking very comfortable in it. She’s just being cautious.

“Oh, forever, really.”

“How long is he going to stay with you?”

“Bob lives here,” Harry says distractedly, looking around for something. He stops abruptly when he realizes what he’s just given away and closes his mouth with an audible click, looking slightly panicky.

Murphy just stares at him. _‘Since when,’_ she wants to ask. But she decides that’s none of her business. She’s got ways to find out anyway.

Well. Now would be a good time to get back to her case.

She sets the file on the desk, pushing a skull – _weird_ – out of the way.

“Don’t do that!” Harry yelps, and dives to ‘rescue’ the skull. Once he has it secure, he yells, “Bob!”

“I’m just fine, Harry!” Bob yells back, sounding almost… affectionate to Murphy’s ears.

“Oh.” Now Harry looks a bit sheepish and Murphy thinks clearly he must have gone mad. That’s the only explanation. “Right. Sorry about that.”

He smiles weakly at her and sets the skull down with _care_. Murphy blinks.

O-kay…

“You know what? How about I come back later?”

“Really?” Harry asks. “You’re sure? I mean, now is fine. I don’t mind now.”

“No, really. I just remembered I need to do… stuff.” Murphy edges toward the door, keeping an eye on Harry – you never know. “I’ll talk to you later.”

When she reaches the door, she turns on her heels and leaves hurriedly, not stopping until she’s in her car. There she takes a moment to breathe, thinks over what just happened, and shakes her head. How come she never saw it before? She prides herself for being a good investigator, and that just flew right over her head. It makes so much sense, looking back.

Harry is obviously gay. And crazy. 

She’d almost feel sorry for Bob. Then again, he seems… peculiar too. He certainly indulges Harry’s lunacy.

They deserve each other, she decides wisely, and drives away.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal.


End file.
